psytrancereleasesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dino Psaras - Where Words Fail Music Speaks
Info ] Artist: Dino Psaras Title: Where Words Fail Music Speaks Label: Boa Group Records Catalog: BOA-001 Date: October 2008 / Week 43 Style: Full On Web: Samples and Online Order Tracklist 1. Perfume 2. Out of my head 3. Plastic faces 4. Firewall 5. Dictator 6. Elastic 7. Questions 8. Where words fail music speaks 9. Revolver 10. Where words fail music speaks (Vocal radio mix) Release Info Psyshop is proud to present, the long awaited album from legendary Dj and producer Dino Psaras! Dino Psaras is considered of one of the founding fathers of the global Psychedelic Trance scene, and has been an active Dj for 20 over 20 Yr's. His years of involvement are highly impressive, no other Trance figure holds under his belt such an incredible history. He has Dj'd a wide variety of electronic dance beats, starting from Acid House, Drum N' Bass, Detroit and Belgium Techno, playing alongside heavy rollers such as: Sasha, Digweed, Mr C, Weatherall, Groove Rider, Todd Terry, Tony Humphries, Adamski and Carl Cox.In 1992 Dino was invited to go on Primal Scream's Screamadelica tour with Paul Oakenfold and Mark Moore. He was then voted amongst the Top 20 up-and-coming House DJs in the world by MixMag.The next year, Dino traveled to India where he discovered Psychedelic Trance - a catalyst for change in his musical direction. Back in London he met Youth who made him the first Dragonfly DJ. Whilst at the label Dino also met the other signed talents of Martin Freeland (Man With No Name), Ben Watkins (Juno Reactor) and Simon Posford, and determined to not only play music but to create it as well. Under the three different monikers of Phreaky, Cydonia and Ayahusca, Dino collaborated to spawn his own brand of trance. Ayuhusca ( with Joti Sidhu and Steve Ronan) remixed 'Rise', the first release by Paul Oakenfold on his Perfecto Fluoro label. It wasn't long before Dino was recognized as one of the best DJs in this scene. From 1994 onwards Dino DJ'd around the globe: in Australia at the first Rainbow Serpent party, in America at Burning Man '95 and '96, at the Berlin Love Parade and at indoor venues and outdoor parties in South Africa, Brazil, Russia, Paris, Belgrade, Israel, Japan, Yugoslavia and Goa. Not forgetting of course back home in good ol' Brighton with Sven Vath. Along with his brother and two other partners Dino established his own Atomic label in order to differentiate and evolve his sonic preferences. His intent was to achieve high quality sound as opposed to what was then called Goa Trance music, which had little production and was in danger of sounding like the same track over again. Atomic released tracks from artists such as Tim Schuldz, Morphem, Semsis, Mwnn, Cydonia and Tortured Brain (Dino's first solo project) before closing down due to the typical malaise of distribution difficulties. Nevertheless, the label managed to release an initial compilation entitled 'Kiss The Future' along with nine albums spanning chill-out to techno. This fine album includes interesting collaborations between Dino and Michelle Adamson, Dimitri Nakov, Space Cat, Deedrah and Wrecked Machines. Category:Full On